The Strike Of Midnight
by SailorNiki
Summary: When ans unexpected visitor comes, things go bad. Bella and her vampire family have to go against someone they all love and trust. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Reead and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Strike of Midnight**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

**BELLA**

It had been exactly two months since the voltri tried attacking. Renesmee had grown so much. Only twi months old, and yet she looked like she was hitting puberty. My baby was in high school now. Edward and I can't agree on weather she should be home schooled, or go to Forks high school. Edward wants her ti have a human experience and get to interact with other people, but I think thats a horrible idea.

"I know." Jacob chimed in.

"And what is that, dog?" Rosalie still hadn't gotten used to Jacob being around.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Why don't you ask Renesmee what she wants to do?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" I stood up from the couch, and walked towards the cottage I had gotten for my nineteenth birthday. Edward followed. On the way to the cottage, Edward intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Tell me what your thinking about." He said, swinging our hands gently back and fourth.

"Renesmee." I answered.

"It's going to be alright. She's going to be alright." He reassured.

"You read her mind. Are you sure she's sure?"

"Positive."

I groaned. He reached down, and kissed my for head.

"It'll be fine, love." He smiled my smile, and we reached our destination. I took a deep breath, not that I needed to, and walked inside.

"Renesmee?" Edward's velvet voice filled the room. In an instant, Renesmee was in front of us.

"Yes?" A smile wide across her face.

"Your mother and I have a question to ask you." He continued.

Renesmee nodded.

"Would you like to attend Forks high school this year,-"

"Or be home schooled?" I jumped in.

Her smile grew three times bigger. "Forks!" She squealed. Edward smiled, and I tried to smile.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked. I shook the sadness off my face, put on a believable grin, and said, "Nothing, sweetie."

Renesmee smiled, jumped up and down, clapped her hands, and giggled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gave us each a hug.

"Hold on now, there are some conditions." Edward started.

"Anything!" Renesmee said.

"First off, no telling anyone, and I mean anyone, our secret. Second, you are not going to be known as Edward and Bella's daughter." He continued.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, Bella and I are supposed to be in collage. So you will be known as Carlisle's adopted daughter."

"Fair enough."

"Wait, there is more. Lastly, you can't touch anyone. You haven't learned how to control your gift yet, and showing off your thoughts might creep humans out. So I've heard." Edward looked at me.

"That might be hard, but I think I can do it." Renesmee nodded her head. "When do I start?" She smiled.

"Tuesday." Edward answered.

"Ah! The day after tomorrow?! I have to go tell Jacob!" With that, she said, "Love you!" and ran out of the house.

"What now?" I asked.

"We could go supply shopping for Renesmee." Edward suggested.

"I want to get away from the school subject." I whined.

"I think I have a way." Edward winked, and carried me bridal style to our room.

**JACOB**

Renesmee had just walked throught the door. She had really matured into a beautiful young woman. Well, technically she was still a baby, but in teenage form. Her bronze girly hair flowed all the way down to about an inch below her chest. Golden highlights contrasting against darker spots of hair mad her chocolate brown eyes pop. Her perfect figure, hugged by perfect fitting clothes.

"Jacob!" she ran towards me.

"Nessie!" I said with just as much enthusiasm.

"I'm going to Forks!" She squealed into my shoulder while hugging me.

"That's great!" I wasn't going to lie. I had to agree with edward on this one. Nessie should be around real people. Bella was sort of over reacting.

"I know! I start the day after tomorrow!" She clapped her hands.

What was she getting into?

**What do you think? Good? Bad? It's going to get way, better, promise! Review. : )**

**-Niki-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its update time! I'm introducing a new point of view to my story! Hope you like!**

**-Niki-**

**RENESMEE **

"C'mon Dad!" I whined, pulling my dad's arm into the mall. Today my parents were getting me new clothes for school tomorrow. "Nessie, calm down, the stores aren't going anywhere." He said. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to my moms side.

"What store do you want to go in first?" She asked me. I scanned the closest clothing stores around us. When I saw one I liked, I suggested, "Ooh, can we go in Abercrombie&Witch?" She nodded her head, and we walked towards the front doors. I don't think my dad liked it, because he was now tense, and stiff.

He put his hand to cover my eyes. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN. WHY IS THERE A PICTURE OF A HALF NAKED MAN IN THE STORE?" He was referring to the picture in sepia tone in front of the doors.

"Edward, relax. He is not half naked, he has jeans on." Thank God for mom. I moved his hands away from my eyes. "Renesmee, isn't there any...other...stores you'd like to go to? Like, I don't know...that disney store some where in the mall?" He offered. I shook my head.

"Nessie, go on in, and pick out what you want. Your father and I will be in there in a minute." My mom said, putting one of her hands on my dad's chest, as if restraining him. I smiled and walked into the store. Like walking away from them would prevent me from hearing there conversation. I love being a vampire.

I heard mom start first, "Edward,-" But then dad cut her off.

"She's listening."

"Stop reading her mind!"

"I can't help who's mind I happen to hear, Bella."

"Stop acting like you can't. I know you can, you know you can, so do it. Edward, she's growing up. Trust her."

"That's not the problem. You aren't hearing every males thoughts on her appearance, are you." When he said that, I was suddenly conciouse of all the eyes on me. Casually, I started walking around, observing shirts, and jeans hoping the eyes would drift away.

After picking up a couple shirts, and jeans, they walked inside. Dad did not look happy. It actually made me giggle how he was making all these faces, like he was disgusted, at everyone in the store. He tagged along, a few feet behind me and mom. "Thank you!" I mouthed to her. She smiled, and put an arm around my shoulder.

I picked out 3 more shirts, and 4 more jeans. We walked to the register, and the clerk scanned the clothes.

"The total comes out to 465.23." She said, bagging the items. My dad took the bags fro the counter, and my mom and I heard a small growl from him. I giggled again. The same picture of the guy with jeans on was on the bag, but in black and white.

Mom took out some money, and payed the clerk. "Thank you, have a great day!" She said, as we walked out the door.

"That. Was. Painful." He choked out. Me and mom laughed, and proceeded to the mall.

-

Through out the mall trip, we stopped at 3 more clothing stores, 2 shoe stores, and Mervyns (to get my school supplies, like pencils, and a backpack).

On the way to the car, we heard my mom's mane being called. "Bella! Bella!" We all turned around. Automatically, dad was laughing quietly. My mom put a fake smile on, and walked towards the voice. "Mike! Good to see you!" I had no idea who the man was.

I stayed behind, with dad, and he informed me. "That's Mike Newton. He went to high school with your mother and I." I nodded.

"It's been a while! How are things?" He asked. He wasn't alone either. A boy stood behind him.

"It's been good. Really, really, good!"

"Great to hear!" He glanced over to us. "Edward! My main man! Hows it been?" He was walking over to us. My dad shook his hand, and answered, "Good, as Bella said, really good." Mike smiled, and looked at me. "And who is this cute kiddo?" He said, giving me a pat on the head. "This is Renesmee. She is another addition to the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esmee adopted again." He looked at me again.

"Cool. What are you guy's doing at the mall?"

"School shopping. Renesmee is going to Forks this year." Mike's mouth dropped right open.

"No way! My little brother is going to be a freshmen this year too!" He motioned for the other blonde boy to come over.

"Edward, Renesmee, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Renesmee, and Edward. Renesmee will be going to school with you this year." From the corner of my eye, I saw my dad holding back a smile.

"Great! Maybe we'll be in the same class!" Ryan said.

"Maybe." I shook my head blankly.

"Well, we've got to get going. See you later. Bye Bella!" He said, and walked away.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, dad started cracking up. I glared at him.

"I'm Sorry. But this. Is Just. To Funny!" He said between breaths. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the car.

-

When we were on the way home, a cell phone rang. "Hello?" My mom answered. "What? How? When? Oh my God."

Dad pulled over on the side of the road, until she hung up the phone. She looked paler then usual.

"What happened Bella? Tell me. BELLA?" He gently shook my mom out of her trans.

She quietly said, "Seth's missing."

**Oh No! He's Missing? WHY?! You'll find out if you leave a review : )**

**-Niki-**


End file.
